sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Undersigil
The Undersigil has a number of levels, and each level contains different enemies. First Level The first level of the Undersigil is accessed from the Great Bazaar. It is not challenging and following enemies: *Cavern Spiders *Skeleton *Goblin Vivisectionist (mini boss) Whistling Stonehead The head can be found on the first level of the Undersigil. It will ask player to bring it's eyes back. They can be obtained from the Tiefling Necromancer on the third level. Fighting Goblin Vivisectionist Goblin Vivisectionist represents mini boss of the first level. Fighting him while you are level 1 character may be difficult, if you are not playing any ECL race. His level, classes and weapon will be based on the number of players in player group and Difficulty Settings: *Fighter (1) with Adamantine Sickle. 11 Hit Points, 13 Armor class, 2 Attack Bonus. *Fighter (1) with Adamantine Scythe. 12 Hit Points, 16 Armor class, 4 Attack Bonus. *Fighter (1), Barbarian (1) with Adamantine Scythe. 12 Hit Points, 16 Armor class, 5 Attack Bonus. Has Rage ability. He is not a threat, while he is armed with Sickle. But when he is armed with Scythe, he is able to deal huge amounts of damage with critical hit and potentially one-shot any level 1 character who is not immune to critical hits. His room also contains one treasure chest. Second Level Second level of the Undersigil is mainly inhabited by the goblins. You may also encounter kobolds and hobgoblins. Monsters of the second level will usually try to ambush the player and overwhelm him by numbers and sneak attacks. Goblin Shaman He can be called mini boss, because he is unique for this level and sometimes difficult to be defeated. After you enter his room, he will use Summon Creature spell and his allies will rush forward. He is a cleric in level range of 1-3 (based on number of players and difficulty level). Shaman will also heal his allies or himself and attack player with spells. While monsters of the second level have only one attack per round, his summon has two attacks per round and ability to deliver sneak attacks, what can make this fight difficult. Summon will be dispelled if goblin shaman dies or its duration expires. Summon can be defeated by player, but he will not be awarded with experience points. Two Routes This level has two exits, and each of them leads to the different level. Route 1 Primary route, will lead you to the next level of the Undersigil, providing fair challenge. It is strongly adviced to follow this route instead of Route 2. Route 2 You can find it behind the locked door on the second level of the Undersigil. Third Level (Route 1) The third level of the Undersigil is occupied by Orcs. They can be armed with various weapons like clubs or greatswords. Sometimes they use two weapon fighting style. Also, they are able to swap their weapons (if they have another one in their inventory) to bypass player's damage reduction. Skeleton Ambush Player group will be ambushed by tomb guardians, after looting the chest behind the locked door nearby. The number of skeletons and their level are heavily affected by the player group size and difficulty settings. They are armed with halberds which will inflict negative damage (2 points), and their group size may be 5 or even more. It is going to be a hard battle, if you do not have a cleric in group, or if you are not able to deliver enought damage per hit to bypass their damage reduction 5/bludgeoning (or you can use blunt weapon). Tomb guardian level range is 3-5. Level 4 and 5 ones are Undead (1-2) and Neverwinter Nine (3), what makes them able to deliver sneak attacks. Tiefling Necromancer She is a wizard in level range of 3-5. Amount of orcs in her room is based on difficulty settings and player group size. The spells she will use include Mage Armor, Ray of Enfeeblement, False Life, Magic Missile, Melf's Acid Arrow, Vampiric Touch and Cause Fear. She is not very challenging, but Fear and Acid Arrow spells can make this fight difficult. Her corpse will contain Whistling Stoneheads Eyes (Quest Item). Orc Blacksmith Blacksmith can be found behind the locked door on the third level of the Undersigil. He is a fighter in level range of 3-5. He is armed with Warhammer +1. While blacksmith has nothing special, it can be hard to defeat plain orc fighter along with his servants. His room contains two treasure chests. Carrion Crawlers Small level with Carrion Crawlers (levels 4-6) can be accessed from the third level of the Undersigil. Fourth Level (Route 1) This level is occupied by the mindflayer and his thralls. Fourth level is very dark, it is strongly advised to carry a torch or to use Dark Vision. This is the last level of the Route 1. Warlock Thrall This thrall is a warlock in level range of 4-6. She may be a challenging enemy, because her primary attack is Frightful Blast. Mniitvaak the Sane This friendly orc NPC can be found on this level. His room contains a treasure chest. Part of the Herbs, Ointments and Salves quest (given by Layla). Mindflayer Overlord Mindflayer is the boss of the fourth level. His level is not affected by the difficulty settings or player group size. He is always level 14, Aberration (8) and Sorcerer (6). However, level of his thralls is still affected. During the battle, he will buff himself and his thralls with Haste and cast Slow on the player group. He also has Rage ability. During the battle, he will use Mind Blast as his main attack. It is going to be difficult to fight him, if your character has low Will Save or no Mind Blank scroll/spell ready. Sometimes, mindflayer can carry high level spell scrolls (rare), what makes him able to use Wail of the Banshee during the combat.